


Game Over

by Sumeragi_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, gamer - Freeform, videojuegos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumeragi_chan/pseuds/Sumeragi_chan
Summary: Cuando un torneo local del famoso videojuego Road to Ninja es lanzado en la ciudad de Naruto, él y sus amigos deberán formar una alianza con el equipo Taka para competir y llegar al Top 10. Entre rivalidad, orgullo y acercamientos, ¿qué pasará cuando ambos equipos convivan para conseguir su meta? AU
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. ¿Un equipo de 8?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redvka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/gifts).



Descubrió que soñaba mucho por las noches, solo que no lograba recordar con qué. Lo supo gracias al mon tón de brom as que le hizo  Kiba luego de pasar la noche por primera vez  en su casa.

\- ¿Ya lo dejas? - protestó de mal humor, levantándose para ir a encerrarse en el baño.

\- Como ordene, estimado  Hokage \- continuó  Kiba sin evitar estallar en carcajadas nuevamente.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras de él, avergonzado por soñar con el videojuego de ninjas que los había desvelado esa noche. ¿De verdad se soñaba con ser  Hokage ? Se le hacía un tanto infantil, agradeció que solo  Kiba lo hubiera escuchado.

El videojuego en cuestión,  _ Road to Ninja,  _ era uno de los más populares de esos días. Meses, a decir verdad. Como tenía modalidad online, muchos competían en su ranking semanal, ansiosos por conseguir una de las grandes metas del juego: convertirse en  Hokage . 

Naruto y sus amigos muchas veces habían estado a punto de llegar hasta el top 10,  sin conseguirlo. Por eso habían decidido tomarse esa semana para buscar nuevas estrategias y conseguir reclutas para su equipo, pues sin un buen equipo era imposible avanzar. Justamente, un método que habían ideado era jugar las partidas Rank en horario nocturno, con la esperanza de conseguir mejores resultados.  Kiba había ido a dormir a su casa como voluntario, aunque los resultados no habían sido tan distintos que en los Rank diurnos.

\- Oye  Naruto , voy a escribirle a  Shikamaru a ver si tiene un nuevo plan para la tarde - indicó  Kiba desde su habitación.

\- Está bien, seguramente despertó antes que nosotros - coincidió el rubio.

\- Ay, ni que fuera tan… ¡Oh por Dios, ya es mediodía! 

Naruto sonrió mientras escuchaba cómo su amigo se vestía con rapidez.  Kiba se despidió escuetamente y salió corriendo rumbo a su propia casa.  Naruto se tomó su tiempo al bañarse. A diferencia de su amigo, él no tenía una familia que lo esperaba para almorzar, o alguien que lo regañara por demorarse tanto en el baño.

No, él estaba solo. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando era todavía un niño, su familia más cercana era una pareja de abuelos que vivían al frente de su casa.  Naruto los valoraba mucho, mas no era lo mismo que una familia a tiempo completo. 

Decidió que ese día comería un  ramen instantáneo solo porque no quería perder media tarde cocinando. Se acomodó frente al ordenador y entró a una transmisión  en vivo de la página  _ Akatsuki _ _ ,  _ una de las  más famos a s de  _ Road to Ni _ _ nja.  _ Se decía que varios de sus integrantes estaban en el top 10 ya por varias semanas, aunque solo uno de ellos lo andaba presumiendo. Justamente él era quien hacía la transmisión en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo lo vieron? Ya tengo esta partida asegurada, solo tengo que capturar al que salió corriendo al principio y listo, otros tres puntos para  Deidara -sama - comentó el  akatsuki desde el ordenador.  Naruto se impresionó al instante, pues esa misión era muy difícil de ganar con puntaje perfecto. Había llegado a tiempo para verlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en el  streaming , que no escuchó los mensajes que seguían llegando a su celular, abandonado temporalmente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Eran sus amigos avisándole de que se había abierto un torneo local de  _ Road to Ninja _ .

…………………………………………………………………

\- ¡ Sasuke ! ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas, bastardo? 

\-  Suigetsu , te dije que no me llamaras por cualquier tontería - contestó el pelinegro.

\- Creo que entiendes que si sigo llamando luego de diez intentos es por algo importante - se quejó el aludido.

\- Estoy por entrar a clase, te doy 20 segundos.

\- Abrieron un torneo local, el ganador seguro entra al top 10 con los puntos que ofrecen - explicó sin perder más tiempo.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? -  Sasuke se impacientó puesto que no sería el primer torneo en el que estuvieran.

\- Exigen equipos de ocho miembros. 

Sasuke colgó enseguida. Ese era un problema. Él y  Suigetsu formaban equipo junto con Karin y  Juugo , necesitaban reclutar a otros cuatro si querían participar del torneo. Entró a su clase en silencio, siendo saludado por algunos de sus compañeros que ya estaban acostumbrados a su indiferencia. Se sentó hasta el final para comenzar a ver con qué equipo de cuatro podrían aliarse. La mayoría de los equipos de  _ Road to Ninja _ estaban compuestos por cuatro personas, se le hacía muy raro que un torneo exigiera uno de ocho. Seguramente parte de su propósito era que se conociesen entre ellos.

Vio que en ese momento  Akatsuki transmitía sus partidas Rank, no le sorprendió que se tratase de  Deidara .  Ellos eran buenos jugadores, pero su equipo ya contaba con ocho miembros, entre ellos su hermano mayor,  Itachi . No, tendría que buscar más opciones. Revisó entre los comentarios para comprobar que el torneo era el tema del momento, todos ofreciéndose para formar equipos. 

“Novatos”, pensó. 

Entonces le salió una notificación inesperada: Fuiste invitado al evento “Unamos equipos para el torneo  RtN ”.  Sasuke suspiró al confirmar que  Suigetsu no solo lo había invitado, sino que él lo había creado y estaba invitando a un montón de desconocidos para hacerlo viral. El evento en cuestión se llevaría a cabo el fin de semana, sábado en la mañana en uno de los parques céntricos de esa ciudad. ¿Pensaba acaso entrevistar a cada uno de los asistentes? Declinó la invitación, poniendo enseguida su celular en modo silencioso. Se dedicó a prestar atención ignorando las constantes llamadas que de nuevo le hacía su mejor amigo.

…………………………………………………………………

Los cuatro se reunieron en la esquina del parque en cuestión para presentarse a los demás equipos convocados para el torneo local de  RtN .  Shikamaru y  Kiba llegaron primero, mientras que  Naruto y  Choji se demoraron unos cuantos minutos. Había más gente de lo esperado, ¿competirían con tantos equipos?

\- No sabía que  _ Road to Ninja _ era tan popular - comentó  Naruto mirando con asombro al resto. Había hombres y mujeres de toda edad, todos hablando del torneo.

\-  Claramente nos demorará hasta después de mediodía, qué problemático - dijo  Shikamaru .

\- No importa, podemos almorzar ahí, o ahí, o ahí - sugirió  Choji examinando los restaurantes que rodeaban el parque.

\- Debemos ser exigentes, muchachos - manifestó  Kiba en voz alta -. A lo mejor encontrar un equipo de chicas que…

\- Chicas no, son muy problemáticas - interrumpió  Shikamaru .

\- Si se ajustan a nuestro ritmo de juego podría ser - opinó  Choji .

\- Pues vamos a ver, seguramente lograremos una buena alianza - planteó  Naruto .

Los cuatro se encaminaron al grupo de gente reunida al centro del parque. Advirtieron recién que había una mesa inst alada ahí con cuatro personas repartiendo unas hojas.  Shikamaru se acercó a pedir una, vieron que se trataba de un formulario en el que pedía nombres de los integrantes del equipo, sus fortalezas y debilidades, estadísticas, puntaje actual en Rank y motivos para formar una alianza con los  Taka , el equipo que los había convocado.

\- Así que eran ellos los que estaban detrás de esto - murmuró  Kiba -. Yo no pienso brindarle información tan valiosa a un equipo de cuarta.

\- ¿Disculpa? - elevó la voz uno de ellos al tiempo que se puso de pie -. ¿Estás diciendo que somos un equipo de cuarta?

Shikamaru y  Choji se quedaron callados,  Naruto estaba a punto de disculparse cuando  Kiba dio un paso al frente y respondió.

\- Así es, ¿algún problema?

\- Óyeme pedazo de inútil, aquí el equipo de cuarta es el tuyo. No los tomaríamos como aliados así nos rogaran de rodillas.

\- ¡Ni que estuviéramos desesperados!

\-  Suigetsu \- intervino una voz firme desde la mesa. Todos voltearon a ver al pelinegro que estaba cruzado de brazos sin repartir ni recibir ningún formulario. El chico que discutía con  Kiba se molestó, pero obedeció enseguida. Volvió a su lugar y retomó su afán de entregar y recibir formularios.

\-  Kiba , deja de ser tan impulsivo - reclamó  Shikamaru -. Si bien no son los más populares, el equipo  Taka tiene cierta reputación en la ciudad.

\- Así es, no me molestaría hacer una alianza con ellos. Malos no son - apoyó  Choji .

\- No se pasen, chicos. Imposible que hagamos una alianza con esos engreídos. Además aquí hay un montón, ¿por qué no comenzamos a reclutar?

Naruto se había sorprendido ante la autoridad del pelinegro. Había sido capaz de frenar una pelea con solo una palabra. Él desearía hacer lo mismo.  Mientras sus amigos debatían, el rubio se había quedado mirando al aparente líder de los  Taka , observando a detalle sus facciones y su ligera incomodidad por estar en el centro de atención del evento.

\- ¿ Naruto ? - uno de sus amigos lo llamó luego de unos segundos. Justo en ese momento el pelinegro había volteado hacia él, cruzando miradas un instante.

\- Eh… ¿sí? -  Naruto se ruborizó sin querer y giró hacia sus amigos. 

\- ¿Qué tanto ves? Estábamos armando una estrategia de reclutamiento - indicó  Kiba .

\- ¿No es ése  Sasuke Uchiha ? - observó  Shikamaru al fijarse en la dirección que antes veía  Naruto .

\- ¿ Sasuke Uchiha ? - preguntó el joven todavía sonrojado.

\- Sí, va a nuestra universidad, solo que él estudia Administración de Empresas - continuó el Nara.

\- Ah, no sabía - afirmó nervioso  Naruto .

\- ¿Qué tanto te está mirando? ¿Le dijiste algo? - inquirió  Kiba sin una pizca de discreción.

\- M-me está mirando - titubeó  Naruto mirando esta vez al piso, prácticamente rojo.

\- ¿Por qué no les damos una oportunidad? - propuso  Choji . Antes de que  Kiba pudiera decirle algo, se acercó a la mesa de los  Taka para pedirles un formulario -. Gracias, vamos a llenar esto con total honestidad, pero nos gustaría que hicieran lo mismo para nosotros - indicó ante la sorpresa de ambos equipos.  Choji tomó otro formulario más y se lo entregó al  Uchiha , quien lo aceptó luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué se creen? - murmuró  Suigetsu cuando  Choji se hubo alejado.  Sasuke sonrió levemente y sacó su celular para acceder a sus porcentajes y estadísticas de  RtN y ponerlos en el formulario. 

Karin y  Juugo observaron sorprendidos esta acción,  Sasuke estaba haciendo caso a la petición de ese gordito sin oponer resistencia alguna. Incluso  Suigetsu tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar protestar. Se giró hacia  Kiba para sacarle la lengua, recibiendo un gesto obsceno con la mano en respuesta.

Luego de algunos minutos llenando el formulario, esta vez fue  Shikamaru quien se acercó a la mesa para entregarlo sin decir palabra.  Sasuke lo recibió y le alcanzó el de su propio equipo en correspondencia. 

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo - indicó el castaño a sus compañeros al regresar con ellos -. ¿Podemos irnos?

Kiba afirmó luego de anotarse un par de números más de otros jugadores.  Choji ya había decidido dónde comerían puesto que ya era mediodía, mientras que  Naruto se había quedado inusualmente callado.  Shikamaru presentía que el  Uchiha tenía que ver con la misteriosa actitud de su mejor amigo. Los cuatro se fueron lentamente hacia el lugar indicado por  Choji , después irían a casa de  Naruto para analizar las propuestas de alianza obtenidas. Solo el Nara se percató de que la mirada de  Sasuke los siguió hasta que se perdieron de vista.


	2. Alianza

De entre todos los contactos reunidos por Kiba, solo los Taka convencieron al grupo. Shikamaru, que era algo así como su líder, reconoció que eran la mejor opción de todas formas. Choji no se opuso, mientras que Kiba rogó porque consideraran a una de las chicas que más había llamado su atención, una tal Hinata. 

\- ¡Es que no la vieron! Si la hubieran visto estarían seguros de formar un equipo con ella - señaló Kiba. 

\- Si es su apariencia lo que más defiendes es claro el tipo de cuerpo que tipo - dedujo Nara. Kiba comenzó a reírse confirmando la aseveración. 

\- ¿Por qué no logro ubicar a los Taka? - se cuestionó Naruto en voz alta -. Es claro que ustedes los conocen, o al menos su reputación, pero para mí no. 

\- Tal vez no los conocías por el nombre de Taka, pero seguro que peleaste alguna vez con ellos en Rank - explicó Shikamaru -. A ver, aquí están sus nombres de usuario: Demon69, SharinganLove, TwoFistJugo y Sharingan19. 

\- ¿Por qué hay dos Sharingan en Taka? - preguntó Naruto. 

\- Uno es Sasuke Uchiha, la otra es Karin Uzumaki - respondió el castaño. 

\- ¿Uzumaki? ¿Será pariente mío acaso? - se interesó el rubio. 

\- No te emociones, Naruto. Si ella fue capaz de ponerse le usuario SharinganLove es porque solo tiene ojos para ese creído - afirmó Kiba. 

\- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí he peleado varias veces con Sasuke. Generalmente terminamos en empate - reconoció Naruto. 

\- ¿No te acuerdas de Sasuke? - se extrañó Choji -. Él estaba en nuestro curso en el colegio, o bueno, estuvo por casi un año. 

Los otros miraron sorprendidos al Akimichi. Kiba empezó a contradecirlo hasta discutir con él, mientras Nara solamente los observaba cansino. Naruto se esforzaba en recordar. 

\- ¿Por qué será que no me acuerdo? - preguntó en voz baja. Shikamaru, quien lo escuchó apenas, se quedó callado sin expresar algún cambio de emoción. 

Nara se acordaba perfectamente de Sasuke Uchiha. Él solía ser bastante observador desde pequeño, por eso tenía una excelente memoria. Recordaba cómo él y su imperactivo amigo rubio habían desarrollado una rápida amistad, inesperada para la mayoría. El Uchiha solía ser callado y pese a que las niñas de su salón se empeñaban en hablarle, raramente él respondía. Solo Naruto había logrado atravesar su muralla, solían formar equipo en todo e incluso había rumores de que el Uzumaki iba a visitarlo a su casa. 

Shikamaru nunca fue chismoso, cuanto menos supiera mejor. Por eso no preguntó nada cuando comenzaron los rumores de que Naruto y Sasuka habían llegado a los golpes una tarde, sin ninguna evidencia más que los moretones que ambos presentaron al día siguiente. Naruto no era agresivo, si bien el Nara se preocupó por su amigo, entendió que este no deseaba hablar al respecto. Cuando Uzumaki quería evadir algo lo hacía sin problemas, desatando un montón de risas a veces por desviar la atención hacia cualquier otra cosa, incluso si era él mismo haciendo el ridículo. 

Pensó que si le hacía recuerdo a Naruto sobre ese incidente, seguramente él recordaría a Sasuke. Se le hacía bastante extraño que no lo hiciera incluso luego de que Choji cooperara a ubicar el contacto pasado con el pelinegro. El rostro de Naruto era de auténtica confunsión, en verdad no lo recordaba. Shikamaru comenzó a sospechar que algo muy serio había ocurrido en esa pelea como para que su amigo reprimiera todos esos recuerdos de repente. 

\- Bueno, si se deciden por los Taka, por mí no hay problema - manifestó Naruto regresando a su sonrisa usual -. Iré por algo de refresco. 

\- ¿Refresco? Cabrón, ¿por qué nunca tienes cerveza en tu casa? - se quejó Kiba siguiéndolo a la cocina. 

Choji no perdió tiempo y sacó de su mochila una bolsa de frituras que empezó a comer con entusiasmo. 

\- Él en verdad no se acuerda, ¿cierto? - preguntó de pronto. Shikamaru elevó la vista y confirmó que Choji se dirigía a él, refiriéndose a la amnesia selectiva del rubio. 

\- Creo que debemos dejarlo así, por ahora - admitió el castaño -. No sé si tan buena idea retomar lazos de esta manera. Estoy seguro que Sasuke sí lo reconoció. 

\- Mmm… Tal vez. Pero se me hace muy oportuno este reencuentro, ¿sabes? Como si el destino hubiera unido nuestros caminos otra vez - se expresó Choji pensativo sin dejar de comer. 

\- Dudo que haya sido intencional, además los amigos de Sasuke ni nos conocen. 

\- De los cuatro solo Kiba y tú resaltaron. 

\- ¿Crees que podrían conocer a Naruto? 

\- No, a menos que Sasuke les haya hablado de él primero - aventuró Shikamaru. 

\- Si formamos alianza con ellos tendríamos que armar estrategias y llevarlas a cabo durante tres meses. ¿Crees que algo malo pueda ocurrir en ese periodo? 

Antes de que pudiera analizarlo siquiera, Naruto y Kiba regresaron con unos vasos de gaseosa también para ellos. Conversaron un par de horas más antes de decidirse a aceptar como aliados a los Taka, tras lo cual los tres invitados partieron rumbo a sus casas. Shikamaru era el encargado de contactar al Uchiha y negociar su alianza. 

“Ah, qué problemático”, se lamentó sin saber si aquello era algo favorable o no para el Uzumaki. Le esperaba una larga noche. 

………………………………………………… 

Sasuke Uchiha ingresó a su habitación con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Jamás habría imaginado volver a encontrar a Naruto en una situación así. De hecho se había mentalizado que ya nunca más volvería a saber de él. 

\- ¿Hermanito? ¿Tan pronto en casa? - indagó Itachi desde el pasillo. Sasuke se giró para enfrentarlo. 

\- Estoy algo cansado - fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices del mayor. 

\- Tonto hermano menor, como si no te conociera - señaló Itachi sin aceptar el rechazo. 

\- Quiero estar solo - respondió Sasuke. 

\- ¿Cómo te fue esta tarde? ¿Lograron reclutar a otro equipo? 

El menor ya no respondió. Itachi supo que algo inesperado había ocurrido, algo que había afectado a Sasuke como para que se aislase en casa. Aquello no le gustó. La última vez que había tomado esa actitud fue cuando estaba en colegio, luego de su repentina pelea con Uzumaki Naruto. 

“¿Acaso será posible que…?” 

Itachi se retiró a su propia habitación para ingresar al evento de los Taka en busca de fotografías. No tardó demasiado en confirmar su sospecha: en una de las fotos, al fondo, pudo distinguir al distraído rubio con otro de sus amigos de colegio. 

Naruto había vuelto. 

…………………………………………………………. 

\- ¡Karin! ¡Ya devuélveme mi celular! - se quejó Suigetsu en medio del parque donde horas antes se había llevado a cabo su evento de reclutamiento. 

\- Cállate que me desconcentras - reaccionó la pelirroja sin dejar de hurgar en el dispositivo. 

\- ¿Por qué no usas tu propio celu si vas a acosar a alguien? 

\- No tengo megas. Ya cállate. 

Jugo solo los observaba desde otro asiento. Había dado vueltas por el parque para estirar las piernas, ahora solo quería irse a casa, mas no lo haría hasta acompañar a esos dos primero. 

\- ¡Karin!!! 

Un golpe seco dejó al peliblanco tumbado sobre el pasto ante una furiosa chica concentrada en el celular. Suigetsu se dedicó a contemplar el cielo ahora que ya anochecía. Sabía que los tres compartían la misma preocupación: Sasuke. 

¿Por qué el Uchiha se había ido como si nada poco después del escándalo ocasionado por ese tal Kiba? Al parecer ese equipo no tenía un nombre como tal, así que no lograba ubicarlos en Road to Ninja. Lo único que sabía era que Sasuke había perdido interés en el evento luego de que ellos se fueran, llevándose consigo solamente el formulario que les habían entregado en un intercambio justo. 

Suigetsu estaba seguro de que Sasuke ya había decidido hacer la alianza con ellos, aunque desconocía los motivos. Aparte de la agresividad de Kiba y la amabilidad del gordito (cuyo nombre no recordaba), ninguno de los otros había resaltado. Tal vez la postura despreocupada del líder, ese de cabello castaño peinado en cola, había impresionado al Uchiha. No, no lo veía factible. ¿Por qué no se acordaba del cuarto miembro? 

Jugo pensaba algo similar. Había notado cómo la actitud despreocupada de Sasuke había cambiado al presentarse ese extraño equipo frente a ellos. Enseguida había notado cómo su amigo se tensionaba. ¿Acaso Sasuke los conocía ya? Ubicaba a los amigos del Uchiha en la universidad, porque compartían casi todas las clases, ¿tal vez del colegio? Por conversaciones amenas se había enterado de que Sasuke había asistido al menos a tres colegios diferentes antes de graduarse, aunque no le gustaba hablar de ello. 

“Algo en su mirada… dolía”. 

\- ¡Ajá! - exclamó Karin. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa, loca? ¡Auch! 

\- Encontré la respuesta a lo que tanto nos está preocupando - aclaró la pelirroja luego de asestarle otro golpe a su amigo -. Miren. 

Tanto Jugo como Suigestu se acercaron a la pantalla del móvil que sostenía Karin en alto. Vieron la fotografía de Kiba y Shikamaru junto a un rubio que vagamente reconocieron como el cuarto miembro del equipo en cuestión, los tres vistiendo el mismo uniforme de colegio. 

\- Son viejos amigos de Sasuke - explicó Karin -. Él asistió a este colegio durante siete meses, seguramente son viejos amigos y por eso los escogió como aliados. 

\- Si fueran amigos al menos se habrían saludado apropiadamente, ¿no crees? - refutó el Hozuki. 

\- A menos que no fueran precisamente amigos - sugirió Jugo. 

\- Si fueran enemigos, Sasuke no los habría tomado en cuenta - volvió a negar Suigetsu. 

\- Sasuke nunca habla de su época en el colegio, aunque le he escuchado mencionar un par que no es este - razonó Karin. 

\- ¿Encontraste alguna foto de Sasuke en ese colegio? - interrogó Jugo. 

\- Busqué un montón, pero no. En ninguna sale Sasuke. 

Jugo miró atentamente la foto. Los tres chicos parecían divertirse. Si Sasuke hubiera sido cercano a ellos seguramente también estaría en alguna foto. Comenzaba a darle mala espina todo el asunto. 

\- Hay que averiguar - determinó Suigetsu -. Es obvio que Sasuke no nos dirá nada si le preguntamos, así que hay que adelantarnos e investigar por cuenta propia. 

\- ¿No se molestará? - sospechó la Uzumaki. 

\- Es más probable que metamos la pata por no saber la situación. Es nuestro deber estar informados debidamente para proteger a nuestro líder - justificó Hozuki. 

\- De acuerdo, pero si Sasuke se entera podría abandonarnos - afirmó el mayor de los tres. 

\- Tranquilo, Jugo. No se enterará. Déjenmelo a mí - se confió el peliblanco -. En menos de 48 horas sabré a la perfección quiénes son esos cuatro y por qué Sasuke los prefirió. 

………………………………………………….. 

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Shikamaru se animó a enviar el temido mensaje al líder de los Taka. 

¿Alianza? 

Decidió que ese primer paso era lo correcto. No quería adelantarse demasiado exigiendo condiciones y demás, primero tenía que tantear el terreno. Si Sasuke aceptaba, significaba que quería retomar contacto con Naruto. A ratos Nara deseaba que negara la propuesta, pues no sabía cómo Naruto reaccionaría al acordarse de su amistad con el Uchiha. 

No había vuelta atrás. El mensaje había sido enviado… Recibido… Leído… 

Alianza.


	3. Acuerdos

Las condiciones de la alianza entre el equipo Taka y el equipo de Shikamaru se negociarían entre todos en lo que sería su primera comida juntos. Quedaron el siguiente fin de semana en el Ichiraku Ramen, uno de los restaurantes más populares para los universitarios. 

Choji fue el primero en llegar, entusiasmado principalmente por la promoción del día. Kiba y Naruto llegaron juntos dado que la casa de Naruto le quedaba de paso al Inuzuka. Shikamaru llego poco después con cara de fastidio. Los cuatro se acomodaron en una mesa para conversar un poco antes de que los Taka llegaran. 

\- ¿Qué se supone que negociaremos? - preguntó Kiba. 

\- Supongo que, como ambos equipos tenemos una buena trayectoria en Road to Ninja, deberemos definir estrategias a seguir sin que ninguno se sienta relegado - respondió Nara. 

\- Bueno, estábamos en busca de nuevas estrategias. Quizás conocer la de ellos no sea tan mala idea - opinó Choji. 

\- Yo creo que nos estamos preocupando demasiado. Todo irá bien - afirmó Naruto de buen humor. 

\- Veamos, ¿bajo qué nombre inscribiremos a nuestro equipo? - indagó Shikamaru. 

\- Obviamente pensaremos en uno nuevo, que ni sueñen que iremos al torneo bajo el nombre de Taka – se indignó Kiba. 

\- ¿Jugaremos en todos los servidores? ¿Apuntaremos solo a uno? ¿Los Ranks los abarcaremos en todos los horarios? ¿Cómo armaremos la estrategia para cada misión? - comenzó a interrogar Nara sin darles tiempo a responder -. Mi punto es que necesitamos tener una propuesta para que todo sea equitativo, de lo contrario ellos asumirán el control. 

-Entiendo. En ese caso creo que estamos de acuerdo en centrarnos en un solo servidor, ¿cierto? - estableció Naruto. 

\- Sí, el de Estados Unidos que es un poco más fácil que los otros - respondió Nara. 

\- En cuanto a las Ranks, creo que ya hemos comprobado que no hay diferencia entre diurnas o nocturnas, así que tendremos que aprovecharlas en función de nuestros horarios - razonó Choji. 

\- Sí, yo podría desvelarme los jueves y fines de semanas, aprovechando que los viernes solo tengo clases en la tarde - indicó el rubio. 

\- En mi caso podría los fines de semana, el sábado podría ingresar a ambas Ranks de hacer falta – aventuró Kiba. 

\- A mí se me facilitan más las sesiones diurnas. Si no tengo algún parcial o algo así podría entrar todos los días - manifestó el Akimichi. 

\- Bien, en ese caso yo apoyaré las Ranks nocturnas que hagan falta, previa coordinación desde luego - informó Shikamaru. 

\- ¿Dónde jugaremos? - interrogó Kiba. Esta pregunta pareció tomarles por sorpresa al resto. La ventaja de un equipo local era jugar juntos, sería absurdo participar en un torneo con un equipo de ocho sin que se reúnan para jugar al menos una vez al día. 

\- Para eso tendremos que hacer un cronograma y dividir equipos de acuerdo a los horarios de disponibilidad y especialidad del personaje - explicó Shikamaru -. Por ejemplo, Naruto y Choji hacen un buen equipo porque el personaje de Naruto tiene un buen nivel de ataque mientras que el de Choji tiene más puntos como defensa. 

\- Creo que esta será una larga reunión - suspiró Kiba estirándose sin reparo alguno. 

…........................................... 

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo seguían esperando al Uchiha para dirigirse al Ichiraku. Los tres se mostraban preocupados por la actitud de Sasuke respecto a ese tema. Durante la semana no habían podido obtener más información del porqué eligió a ese equipo para formar alianza. Parecía que su líder evadía a propósito ese tema y ahora se estaba tardando más de lo debido en su primera reunión con ellos. 

Suigetsu había investigado a los cuatro viejos amigos de Sasuke todos esos días, con ayuda de Karin. Habían descubierto que tres de ellos habían sido compañeros de clase del Uchiha durante la secundaria durante algo así como cinco meses. El pelinegro se había transferido dando paso a la llegada de Kiba, así que ellos dos en realidad no habían coincidido antes. 

De Shikamaru Nara lograron averiguar que era un joven brillante, pero flojo. Sacaba buenas notas en los exámenes, mas solo entregaba los trabajos necesarios para aprobar las materias. Estudiaba ingeniería Financiera, era hijo único y le gustaba mantener un perfil bajo. Su nombre de usuario era Kakugyo, en honor al alfil de shogi, un juego de estrategia japonés que al parecer le encantaba. 

Sobre Choji Akimichi descubrir que su familia era dueña de varias cadenas de restaurantes, aunque a él le gustaba conocer otros lugares para aprender de la competencia. También era hijo único, estudiaba Diseño Gráfico y tenía un gato llamado Donburi. En Road to Ninja estaba como Tonkatsu24/7, uno de sus platos favoritos según su Instagram. 

En cuanto a Kiba Inuzuka, su familia atendía uno de los mejores veterinarios de la ciudad, carrera que él mismo estudiaba para seguir los pasos de su madre y de su hermana mayor. El padre aparentemente estaba en el extranjero, aunque Suigetsu desconfiaba de esa información. Kiba era bastante activo, tenía un equipo de fútbol con el que compartía algunos fines de semana. Su usuario era AkamaruPower, una referencia hacia el cachorro que tenía como mascota. 

Naruto Uzumaki, por otra parte, vivía solo. Sus padres habían muerto cuando era un niño y había sido criado en un orfanato hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y pudo independizarse. Karin había pensado que su caso era muy raro, considerando que pocos de niños en los orfanatos tienen acceso a una buena educación. ¿Cómo había terminado en el mismo colegio que Sasuke? De todas formas, ese rubio parecía abrirse paso por la fuerza. Estudiaba Derecho, aunque no le estaba yendo tan bien como a sus compañeros. Su nombre de usuario era Kurama07, en honor a un personaje de caricaturas del que era fan según su Facebook. 

Por mucho que buscaron conexiones con el Uchiha, no encontraron evidencias de una amistad, enemistad o siquiera algún tipo de contacto entre ellos. Karin y Suigestu habían interrogado a varios estudiantes de su curso al respecto, pero ellos decían que Sasuke estuvo un tiempo en su salón, pero que era muy callado. Uno que otro lo asociaba con el rubio, pero enseguida lo desmentían. Karin sospechaba que un interrogatorio frente a frente en lugar de un chat sería más efectivo, aparte que no conocía a ninguno de ellos, ¿cómo sabía que le decían la verdad? 

Suigestu le instó a calmarse, pues pronto conocerían a esos cuatro personalmente y podrían preguntarles con más libertad en un futuro cercano. 

…................................................................. 

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama, pensativo. Él mismo había accedido a formar alianza con el equipo de Naruto, ¿por qué ahora se arrepentía de hacerlo? 

“Él no querrá verme. Yo tampoco quiero. ¿Por qué lo hice?” 

El Uchiha revivía un montón de emociones al tiempo que se ponía a recordar. Fue breve el tiempo que compartió con ellos, pero eso bastó para que dejara una marca indeleble en él. Naruto había actuado como que no lo conocía. En parte lo sentía como un reto, quería saber hasta qué punto podría seguir con su farsa. Su orgullo le había hecho aceptar esa alianza aún a sabiendas de los problemas que le ocasionarían. 

Esos ojos celestes. Cuando habían cruzado miradas, estaba seguro de que Naruto lo había visto sin ningún tipo de hostilidad. No comprendía su propósito al pretender desconocerlo. 

Respuestas. Sasuke quería respuestas. 

En su pasado Naruto había ocasionado muchas heridas. Esa puerta se había quedado abierta al perder todo tipo de contacto con él. Tal vez era tiempo de cerrarla. Quizás, de esa forma, podría llenar ese vacío que había quedado en él desde ese entonces. 

“No seas cobarde”, se reprendió. 

Respiró hondo y se levantó. Se miró una vez más al espejo, asegurándose de no lucir demasiado tenso. Se reunió con su equipo en la puerta de su casa, sin decir una palabra comenzaron a caminar hacia Ichiraku Ramen. 

…............................................ 

Naruto volvió a perder el aliento cuando vio ingresar al líder Taka al restaurante. No entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Desvió la mirada mientras los equipos se saludaban y se acomodaban en la mesa luego de hacer los pedidos. 

Fue como si él no estuviera ahí realmente. Naruto veía a Shikamaru y los otros interactuar, advirtió la constante mirada desconfiada de la pelirroja y la absoluta evasión del Uchiha. 

Dolía. Algo en él dolía cuando se percató de esto último. 

“Sasuke Uchiha...” 

¡Sasuke! 

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Alguna vez él... había gritado su nombre. Recordó ese momento en el que sus compañeros le preguntaban si realmente no recodaba al pelinegro. Naruto se sintió peor, pues creyó que había olvidado a alguien que alguna vez había sido importante para él. 

Volvió su vista a él. Contempló la figura altiva del Uchiha, cómo sus facciones impedían entrever si estaba nervioso o no. Una frialdad propia de quien sabe esconder lo que siente. Naruto se daba cuenta cuando las personas fingían estar felices. Probablemente por eso sabía que Sasuke se estaba esforzando en mostrarse parco. 

De pronto, Shikamaru deslizó una hoja hasta él y le pasó un bolígrafo. Naruto leyó rápidamente el contenido. No tenía de los acuerdos a los que estaban llegando, pero no importaba, ya lo haría después. Vio que en la hoja estaba un horario semanal, donde sus amigos ya habían escrito sus nombres en su tiempo libre al igual que los Taka. Varios que coincidían tenían un círculo, formando equipos. 

Los demás siguieron conversando, nadie le estaba prestando verdadera atención. Naruto pensó en sus horarios y releyó la hoja pensando qué debía hacer. Entonces se le ocurrió mirar de soslayo y se percató de que Sasuke sí estaba observándolo. 

Lo tomó como una señal, así que marcó los mismos horarios que el Uchiha. 

Cuando le devolvió la hoja a Shikamaru éste le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza. Karin se mostró indignada, pero se guardó sus palabras. Sasuke pareció esta vez más tenso. 

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó el Nara. Naruto afirmó con una sonrisa. Shikamaru suspiró y encerró tres círculos con cierto pesar. 

Para rematar la situación acordaron que los lugares para jugar en equipos serían la casa de Naruto y del Uchiha por tener mayor conectividad y en cierta forma, privacidad, pues el rubio vivía solo y Sasuke solo compartía techo con su hermano Itachi hasta el siguiente año. Firmaron los acuerdos entre ambos y se rebautizaron como Shippuden, listos para participar del torneo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic en este fandom. Lo dediqué a una de mis autoras favoritas (aunque la encontré en Fanfiction, la sigo también por aquí). Espero sea de su agrado.   
> Comentar es gratis.


End file.
